1. Field of the Invention
The invention relate to a toothbrush, more particularly to a foldable toothbrush which includes a head portion that can be pivoted relative to a handgrip portion to a stretched position when use.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a partially cross sectional view of a conventional foldable toothbrush 1 which includes an elongated handgrip portion 2, an elongated head portion 3 which has a predetermined width and a bristle unit 32 mounted securely at one end thereof, and a connector 4 which interconnects the head and handgrip portions 2, 3 pivotally so that one is movable relative to the other between a folded position, wherein the head portion 3 is folded relative to the handgrip portion 2 so as to lie on the latter, as illustrated by the dotted lines, and a stretched position, wherein the head portion 3 extends from the handgrip portion 2. The handgrip portion 2 has a rectangular toothpaste receiving chamber 25 formed therein and a bristle unit receiving recess 22 formed adjacent to the free end of the handgrip portion 2. The handgrip portion 2 has a through-hole 26 formed between the bristle unit receiving recess 22 and the toothpaste receiving chamber 25 so as to communicate the same. A rectangular disc 24 is provided slidingly in the chamber 25.
A threaded screw 23 extends into the receiving chamber 25 and extends threadedly into the rectangular disc 24. A knob 27 is connected to one end of the threaded screw 23 which extends out of the receiving chamber 25. When the knob 27 is rotated, the disc 24 moves linearly in the receiving chamber 25 so as to extrude an amount of toothpaste that is received in the chamber 25 into the bristle unit receiving recess 22.
Some of the drawbacks resulting from the use of the conventional foldable toothbrush are as follows:
(1) Since connector 4 itself cannot provide a biasing action to impel the head portion 3 into the stretched position, the user must pivot the head portion 3 away from the handgrip portion 2 so as to dispose the same at the stretched position. This can inconvenience the user of the conventional foldable toothbrush.
(2) The connector 4 has two round ends 21, 31 which extend respectively into two curved grooves of the head and handgrip portions 2, 3. Since the connector 4 is unable to provide firm and stable engagement between the head and handgrip portions 2 and 3, the head portion 3 shakes relative to the handgrip portion 2 when the conventional foldable toothbrush is in use.
(3) The handgrip portion 2 is relatively thick because the head portion 3 and the knob 27 of the threaded screw 23 are disposed on the same end of the handgrip portion 2. In addition, the head portion 3 lies on the handgrip portion 2 when at the folded position, thus increasing the overall thickness of the foldable toothbrush.
(4) The toothpaste receiving chamber 25 is not provided with an access means to permit refilling of toothpaste.